The invention relates to a drill head for expanding a pilot bore in order to create a borehole having a borehole wall as a result of loosening rock surrounding the pilot bore in the region of a working face, which extends in a substantially right-angled manner to the pilot bore, and having a basic body, on which a connection element for a pilot bore string is provided, wherein at least one tool holder for at least one drilling tool is provided on the basic body.